Earth-811
The non-mutant superheroes such as the Avengers, Fantastic Four, Spider-Man and Daredevil are also exterminated as well. This is the home reality of Rachel Summers and Nimrod. Beginning According to Rachel Summers, the earliest known point of divergence between Earth-811 and Earth-616 took place after Jean Grey had been possessed by the Dark Phoenix. She returned to the home of her parents, and driven by Dark Phoenix's rage she demonstrated her powers in front of them. On Earth-616, this led her father to disown her and cast her out. However, on Earth-811 her father realized that, as a telepath, Jean could feel the subconscious fear that her parents and sister felt in her presence. Realizing that this was causing her pain that she could not block out, he chose not to cast her out. As a result, Jean Grey did not die in the Shi'ar duel of honor (as she had in Earth-616). She married Scott Summers and had a single child, whom they named Rachel and who inherited Jean's psychic powers. A second point of divergence occurred on Halloween 1980. On Earth-811, on this date, Senator Robert Kelly, Charles Xavier and Moira MacTaggert were attacked and killed by the Brotherhood of Evil Mutants in Washington, D.C. The death of Senator Kelly made mutants the objects of fear and hatred among baseline humans. At around this time, there were violent anti-mutant riots. In one such riot, John and Elaine Grey, Jean Grey's parents, were killed. In 1984, a "rabid anti-mutant candidate" was elected President of the United States. Within a year, the first Mutant Control Act was passed, although the Supreme Court had it struck down as unconstitutional. Nevertheless, a second Mutant Control Act was passed in 1988 and upheld. Reign of the Sentinels The US administration reactivated the Sentinels, programming them to eliminate the mutant threat once and for all. The robots concluded that the best way to accomplish this would be to take over the whole country. During the takeover, they killed not only mutants, but other beings with super powers, including the Avengers and the Fantastic Four. Survivors were sent to concentration camps. By the year 2000, Sentinels ruled the entire North American continent. The rest of the world became more frightened of the Sentinels than of mutants, and threatened war if the Sentinels ever moved outside of North America. The Sentinels operated out of their main headquarters in the Baxter Building, New York City. By the year 2013, people were in one of three classes and marked with a certain letter: *Baseline humans (H) have no mutant genes, and are permitted to breed; *Anomalous humans (A) are not mutants themselves, but possess mutant genetic potential, and are forbidden to breed; and *Mutants (M) who are forced to live in concentration camps and serve the Sentinels, and are shunned and hated by other humans. At this time, the only surviving X-Men were Kate Pryde, Storm, Colossus, and Wolverine. Wolverine had managed to escape Sentinel capture and became a Colonel in the Canadian Resistance Army, although the other three had been captured and lived at the South Bronx Mutant Internment Center, where they formed another Anti-Sentinel resistance along with Franklin Richards, Rachel Summers and a paraplegic Magneto. Days of Future Past In 2013, the Anti-Sentinel Resistance discovered that the Sentinels, driven by their prime directive, were planning to move out of North America and invade other countries. Knowing that this would automatically trigger a full-scale nuclear strike from the other great powers, and thus destroy the world in a nuclear holocaust, they made a plan to change history and prevent the Sentinels from taking power. In particular, it was Rachel Summers who worked out the plan to use her telepathic powers to send the consciousness of one member of the resistance back to Halloween 1980, to swap bodies with their younger self and prevent the assassination of Senator Kelly. Kate Pryde was chosen, since in 1980 her younger self (Kitty Pryde, aka Sprite) had only recently joined the X-Men and had not yet been trained to defend herself from psychic attack. With Logan's help, they constructed a "jammer" to disrupt the effectiveness of their control collars, allowing Rachel to send Kate's consciousness back in time to 1980 in Earth-616 (although it was later revealed by Rachel Summers and, independently, by Nimrod that Earth-616 was not in fact the past of Earth-811 and that Kate had "moved cross-time as well as down" , and allowing the resistance members to remove the collars permanently and regain the use of their powers. Logan then helped them escape from the internment center, leaving Magneto behind to cover their escape. They were tracked down by Sentinels, and though they managed to defeat the Sentinels with their powers, Franklin Richards was slain. Leaving Rachel alone to protect Kate's body (and the consciousness of the younger Kitty Pryde), Logan, Ororo and Peter attempted to launch an attack on the Sentinels' headquarters in the Baxter Building, only to be swiftly and mercilessly killed Back in 1980, Kate Pryde warned the X-Men of Senator Kelly's assassination and the bleak future it would cause. They traveled to Washington, where Kate successfully prevented the assassination before switching places again with the young Kitty Pryde, returning to her own reality. Rachel Summers herself would end up traveling to the past, though like with Kate she too moved cross-time and ended up in Earth-616. She would later join the prime reality's X-Men. Years later she will be one of the founders of the British team of heroes, Excalibur. Resistance Victorious Rachel Summers returned to her future with her teammates from Excalibur. They arrived in Britain two years after she had escaped to the past, and discovered that the Sentinels were seeking to take over the world. Battling the Sentinels were the Asian Alliance's Mega-Robots, Soviet Super Soldiers, and resistance groups in both South America and Europe. The Sentinels were also planning to send Nimrod units to every possible timeline to eradicate mutantkind. Excalibur joined forces with the remnants of the British Resistance Coordination Executive, and were able to put an end to the Sentinels' genocidal plans. Changing their Prime Directive to ensure that all life was protected. | Residents = * Hounds ** Ahab (Rory Campbell) *Rogue Pack *Wolverine (James "Logan" Howlett) *Shadowcat/Widget (Kate Pryde-Rasputin) *Storm (Ororo Munroe) *Colossus (Piotr "Peter" Rasputin) *Rachel Summers *Franklin Richards | Notes = * Due to the fact that Earth-616 exists on a Sliding Time Scale any dates referenced to the Days of Future Past timeline in analogue to the modern era of Earth-616 should be considered topical references from the date of publication, as time moves much slower in the Earth-616 universe than it does in the real world. As such the Earth-811 should be considered 33 years in the future from the year in which Kate Pryde travelled back in time to possess the body of her younger self. While comics published at that time state the year to be 1980, it occurred during year 8 or 9 of the modern era, depending on how you measure the timeline. * X-Men Grand Design: X-Tinction (the third and final installment in the X-Men: Grand Design trilogy) has its own equivalent of the Days of Future Past reality (Earth-811) with the biggest differences being that Lucas Bishop exists, the event branching off from X-Tinction Agenda and the deaths of most of the X-Men by Genosha's nukes resulting in Project: Nimrod being passed and the Sentinels taking over the United States of America (USA). | Trivia = | Links = * Multiverse }} Category:Realities created due to Time Travel Category:Earth-616 Diverged Realities